


The Cliff at the End of a Long Road

by anonstreet98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: (not minor in my heart), Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Kare Needs a hug, Minor Character Death, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe/Snap brotp, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, This scene had to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonstreet98/pseuds/anonstreet98
Summary: When the war is won, reality comes crashing in.Poe faces the loss of one of his most beloved friends.
Relationships: Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Cliff at the End of a Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> Minor-ish spoilers for the endgame of TROS. If you're a big fan of the Poe Dameron comic series, I would suggest watching the film for this fic to have maximum impact. 
> 
> Those who haven't may find this confusing, but I would reccomend reading them if you like Poe's character, I think you can find them online.
> 
> This also has a few callbacks to my Woe is the Flyboy series, but stands on its own.

Poe did a magnificent job in his opinion. He did, really. Even managed to trot out some well-worn charm for Zorii that left him feeling not so great inside. Finn was clearly overwhelmed, a guiding hand to direct him towards his anchor in this sea of a confusing new world. Rey.

Poe wasn't sure about her, so he would just take her most recent actions as what was relevant for now.

There was still a lot to talk about.

He nearly lost it when Finn pulled them into that hug. Such a beautiful nature, one that Poe found himself constantly being drawn into, despite Finns instance he'd become impatient and grumpy in the final months of the war. It was hard to save face when you're suffocating.

Despite wanting to stop then and there, he kept going. He broke away, ignoring the sad look Finn gave him, and the unsettling stare he got from Rey.

She was too much like him. He could almost see Holdo's perspective when he thought back to his own recklessness.

Poe pushed his way through the people wanting to celebrate their new leader. One that had nearly given up on them time and again these last days. He brushed them away, and the rejected stopped more from trying. Poe stumbled, the pain in his arm intensifying with every step. It was getting hard. He had to face her.

"Poe?" His heart began its downward spiral at the sound of Pava’s voice. She had been the glue who kept them together throughout some of the more tense years in their friendship. When Poe had shown up after going missing for two years, smuggling spice instead of returning to the Navy once he’d recovered from the crash that had nearly killed him.

Snap had hit him for the first and only time that night and sat by him silently while they tended to Poe's broken nose.

Poe didn't look at Jess.

"Where… where is she?" He ground out. His ribs hadn't really healed right, and it was staring to take its toll. Though maybe it was penance for his own actions.

"She hasn't moved from her ship." Jess replied, voice muffled. Poe had Jess and Karé on lead on the other half of the battle. They had been separated when it happened.

The sight of the blonde head bowed amongst the grass was nearly all it took for Poe's legs to give way. For his last bits of resolve shrivel into dust. Instead he forced his locked knees to carry him the last few steps. The battle-scarred X-wing stood alone, the one that usually stationed nearby without fail lost to the unknown regions.

Oh stars, he couldn't do this.

"K-" Poe tried, voice catching in his dry throat. "Karé?"

Karé didn't look up as her fingers curled into her pant legs. "General."

Poe winced at the fragile tone behind that word, his vision blurring. He slowly lowered himself into the thick vegetation, landing hard on the seat of his pants as everything caught up to him at the same time.

"I let him down." Poe said as he sunk the fingers of his free hand into the damp earth beneath. "He saved me." Poe took a deep breath. Then another. He had to be strong.

Karé and Snap had been one of the best suited couples he'd ever witnessed. Snaps resourcefulness and Karé’s brilliant mind, both full of fiery life. They were a brilliantly dynamic pair who could blow up on ground then pull off miracles in the sky within a standard hour.

"He loved you more than anything in this galaxy." Poe added quietly.

Karé let out a strangled sob, and Poe reached out with his good arm. Karé, who hated contact from anyone bar Snap, let herself be pulled into a hug. Poe squeezed her tight as he dared, his tears spilling into her sweaty matted hair as her own wet his flight suit. She had really come in to her own, growing to become a truly unique individual and nothing like the textbook solider that had scraped him off a forest flaw at the crack of dawn.

They both dissolved to loud cries, scraping their throats, making their bellies ache from hastily gulped breaths. Poe suspected that someone, maybe Jess, ensured they were left alone.

It should have been Snap holding her. It should have been him on Exegol.

Poe could still remember as he signed the officiating papers. His signature and Leia's, joining two of his most beloved friends together in the eyes of the Republic forever.

"Luminous." Poe whispered after a long while and Karé took a steadying breath.

"He would have another word for it." Karé sniffed, pulling away. Her eyes were bloodshot to hell, the skin beneath puffy.

Poe reached out with his good hand, cupping Karés tear stained cheek.

"No, that's how he saw you. His guiding light. Even now, you are bright." He gave her a smile he didn't really feel. "I'm sorry I let you both down. If I could trade my place with his, I would.

"He'd tell you to stop being so dramatic. _Wake up to yourself hotshot._ " Karé chuckled wetly, pulling Poe's hand away from her face.

"He'd blame it on the romance films." Poe said, squeezing Karés shoulder before letting go. She was much stronger than he would ever be.

"He'd also be mad that I sat here crying while you were hurt." Karé wiped her tears away, the calmness Snap had always revered in her returning. She was hurting and would continue to for a long time. Poe knew she was strong. She would make it. Her nature, strong and caring would carry her through it, as long as they were there to help. Even now, the medically trained pilot was trying to assess the wound Poe was overly certain was badly infected at this point.

"One more thing, before you channel that demonic mothering complex you both had." Poe said, holding up a hand. The sun seemed to have disappeared behind a cloud, plunging the forest into a twilight.

"One that we had to foster to keep you alive, General." Karé said with an air that was so much like Snap, something they shared. Ah, that's what he was looking for.

Poe shook his head. Leia had left him in charge, her deviously brilliant mind probably planning out his path, the highs and lows, every revelation. As much as he trusted her, he felt he wasn’t the same person she had seen in him.

"Not quite sure I'm ready for that. You on the other hand." Poe fumbled for the pin on his jacket he'd forgotten to remove in all the rush. One that had been a source of great pride but was now a painful reminder of every mistake he had made.

With a trembling hand, he pushed it into Karés own.

"I think it’s time you step up, Commander." He said, closing her hand around the tiny emblem. A little symbol, so much power.

Poe couldn't see the look on Karé's face too well, instead he could only go by her voice, like one of his beloved radio dramas.

"I'm not even Captain." Her voice wavered slightly.

"It's what Snap would want, and I agree." Poe offered another smile, but this time it felt somewhat real.

Karé was talking again, voice drowned out by the rushing in his ears.

"Sorry, I'm going to pass out for a while." He raised his voice to be heard over the increasing noise.

Poe wasn't quite sure what happened as reality fell away, all he focused on was the small voice in the back of his head.

 _Knew you'd do that._ Exasperation blended with fondness, a ton he'd grown to understand was a sign of affection.

Poe smirked as he succumbed to a long-awaited unconsciousness

"No, you didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched episode 9, and while I loved some parts, I have mixed feelings about others. Overall I cried when Snap died, I don't know if its from the comics or my own works, but I genuinely loved this character. While I felt its abscence, I can understand how including a scene like this would be confusing for the auidence. Either way, I hope you liked the work.


End file.
